


裤子不穿可以捐给有需要的人

by Gryphon_7



Category: Undertale
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphon_7/pseuds/Gryphon_7





	裤子不穿可以捐给有需要的人

金希澈刷到朴正洙的ins的时候倒吸了一口凉气，这个人真是会撩拨人，明知道两个人这几天见不到来着，然后迅速存图，把图片放大盯着看了无数遍，回忆着照片中的人身体的触感和他在自己身下时湿漉漉的眼。嗯，是想他了呀。

金希澈把整个人往被子里又裹紧了一些，吸了一下因为换季有些轻微鼻炎的鼻子。打开KKT给心里想的人发了一条消息“这位先生，裤子不穿的话可以捐给有需要的人。”

消息迅速显示成已读，对面的人先是回了一条“kkk...”又跟了一条“照顾好自己，72小时之后就见面了。”后面还跟了一个略显做作的亲亲的颜文字，但收信人却很满足，对着屏幕露出了温柔的微笑。

金希澈数着时间过了三天，每一天他对朴正洙的思念都成倍增长，迫切的想抱抱他，亲亲他微笑的嘴角。

咔嗒...

门从外打开，走廊的灯光透过大门照出了玄关的模样，朴正洙站在门口轻轻把行李箱推进家门然后关门，一瞬间一个人影从卧室冲出来用力的抱住了朴正洙。

“我想你了。”抱住朴正洙的人轻轻说。

“你跑过来的时候也不知道轻点，当心着腿。”边说也伸出手回抱住了金希澈。

“明明你说72小时的，现在你迟到了一个小时，你出国的时候我不知道看了多少次你的照片，我穿了你的T恤，还在你的被子里想着你射了三次。”

朴正洙看着有点孩子气的抱着自己撒娇的男朋友有点忍不住笑意，朴正洙抬起手摸了摸爱人柔软的中长发，有那么一瞬间，觉得反攻大计好像可以，随即下意识摇摇脑袋告诉自己别想太多。

“我说我穿你的衣服还在你的被子里ZW你怎么不生气？”金希澈呼出的气吹在说朴正洙左脸颊上，温温热热的，让人莫名心安。

“生气啊，你怎么穿人品如衣服啊，还用人东西！”朴正洙声音里抑制不住的笑意。

两个人在玄关相拥着笑出声来。不知过了几分钟，朴正洙趴在金希澈肩头轻轻说，“进屋吧，咱俩别在这杵着了”说完又补了一句，“我明天没有行程。”

金希澈听出了朴正洙话里的意思，声音越发愉悦起来“先去洗澡，我帮你放好水了。”

“要不要一起，我邀请你啊。”朴正洙冲着金希澈挑了下眉。

“我跟你一起，怕是你就洗不了澡了，而且恐怕连浴室都出不了。”金希澈边说边用双手揉揉朴正洙的脸颊，像他以前经常做的那样。他不急于一时，毕竟，夜还很长。

朴正洙从浴室出来的时候金希澈正倚在床头玩手机，见朴正洙头发还滴着水迅速下床拉着朴正洙就往浴室走“正洙就算再着急，也要把头发吹干啊。”吹风机呼呼的响起来，金希澈拨弄着朴正洙的头发。

“宇宙大明星吹头发的价格想必很高吧？”

“当然。”

“那我要准备多少才够呢？”

“你的话，我可以打个亲情折，钱不要了，肉偿就行。”金希澈说的一脸真挚把朴正洙逗得咯咯咯的笑起来。

“好了，这位客人，”吹风机的工作停下来，“已经吹干了，麻烦把费用结一下。”金希澈用好看的手指轻轻戳了戳朴正洙的锁骨。

朴正洙飞快的覆上爱人的唇轻轻一吻，仿佛用行动在说那我们开始吧。

两个人从浴室一路吻到床上，朴正洙被压在身下，任由金希澈的手在自己的身上游走。他上身没穿衣服下身只裹着一条浴巾，隔着薄薄的布料他感受到金希澈的下身坚挺的顶着自己的胯间，他伸出手，从T恤下摆探进手去抚摸金希澈腰侧的软肉，金希澈并不怕痒，但是每次抚摸都会让金希澈更加兴奋，这是朴正洙第一次与他做爱时就发现了的。

“正洙，有想我吗？”两个人结束绵长的一吻，金希澈一手撑在床上一手不断向下摸到朴正洙的人鱼线。

“嗯，特别想。”朴正洙揽过金希澈的脖子让两个人离得更近一点。因为金希澈的抚摸他有些呼吸加快。

“就是这。”金希澈的手指在人鱼线来回抚摸。

“什么？”

“你照片里裤子只到这，粉丝服务也不用这么靠下吧。”金希澈边说边恶作剧的拧了一把，“所以我说朴先生，裤子要是不穿就捐给有需要的人吧。”金希澈说完拉开了朴正洙的浴巾，浴巾里面并没有内裤，朴正洙的小兄弟也早已昂首挺胸，些许晶亮的液体沾到了浴巾上。

金希澈内心犹豫要不要开玩笑的把在门口没说完的电视剧台词接上，这时候朴正洙已经揽过他的脖子轻轻吮吸起来，朴正洙的舌头在金希澈的脖子上打着圈，不用多说什么，对于他们来说，彼此的身体就是最强力的催情剂。

金希澈反应了一下迅速拿回了主动权，他亲吻着朴正洙的眼睛，脸颊，嘴唇，脖子依次向下，轻咬朴正洙的乳头，用舌头在朴正洙的人鱼线打转，他从下往上看去，朴正洙被吻的意乱情迷，浑身像一个熟透的番茄，让人抑制不住想品尝一口。

情欲像燎原之火，朴正洙整个燃烧了起来，他微微用力向前挺了一下下身渴望爱人的抚慰。金希澈从枕头下面拿出润滑液倒在手上，比起抚慰身前事物倒是先开拓起朴正洙的后穴来。他对朴正洙的身体太熟悉了，但即便如此，每次占有朴正洙还是让他兴奋的手指都颤抖。朴正洙适应的很快，金希澈用三根手指进出的时候朴正洙已经开始微微呻吟。

“澈，不要手指，要你。”

“你好骚啊。”金希澈凑到朴正洙耳边，终于还是说出了那句电视剧台词。

“你还不是很喜欢。”朴正洙一翻身让自己和金希澈换了个位置，支起上身跨坐在金希澈身上，脱掉了他的T恤。随即低头去吻金希澈，一只手轻轻把金希澈的家居裤连着内裤一起向下拉了一点，金希澈尺寸惊人的立刻弹出来，朴正洙坐起身抓着小希澈对准自己的后穴，一点点把身子沉了下去。

“嘶～”两个人都从这个动作中得到了诡异的满足感。金希澈的下身被温暖的的肠肉挤压着轻轻一动愉悦感轻松翻倍，骑乘的姿势让金希澈比以往进入的更深，朴正洙感觉后穴甚至有点胀感，但如此深入还是让他感受到了异常满足，这种感觉一直爽到了脚趾尖，连脚趾都不自觉蜷曲着交叠起来。

“今天是什么戏码呀？这么主动的。”金希澈轻轻拨开朴正洙因为汗水贴在额头上的刘海。

“三天没见主动交租。”朴正洙边说轻轻抬起下身又重新坐下去，感觉金希澈的小兄弟狠狠的顶着自己的前列腺，自己的前身也更加坚挺，不断吐着精亮的液体。朴正洙不自觉的加快了起来，呻吟也不可控制的从嘴边泻出来。朴正洙每次坐下去，金希澈也爽到不行，快感占据了他的中枢神经，他偷偷支起腿怕人不能保持平衡摔下去。手上也不闲着抚摸着朴正洙的胸肌，朴正洙沉浸在交合的快感之中，下意识抓住金希澈的手，放到自己的小兄弟上，“澈，你帮我。”

金希澈心笑朴正洙是个妖精，手却毫不闲着，一下一下认真撸动了起来。

“澈，好深啊，我是不是，是不是特别棒。”朴正洙微闭着眼睛，面色潮红，金希澈知道那是他高潮的前兆，他用温热的手包裹的朴正洙下身更紧，下身也用力运动了起来，一下一下向上顶的朴正洙意乱情迷，朴正洙后穴猛的绞紧，射在金希澈身体上。金希澈忍得漫天通红，把爱人从上扶下来，也射了出来。

两个人用纸巾简单清理过后并肩躺在床上享受相依偎的平静。

“其实没关系的。”

“什么？”金希澈没明白朴正洙的意思。

“我是说射在里面也没关系的。”

金希澈轻轻抚摸爱人的头发，笑着说“那可不行，刚才射在里面了，现在怎么借口带套再来一次。”

朴正洙也抬起头轻轻的笑了，满脸幸福。

第二天一大早被折腾了一晚的朴正洙就看到金希澈在衣帽间找出了照片里那条裤子拎着，在客厅里冲朴正洙喊：“正洙，这裤子到底捐不捐？”

“捐你大爷，给我放回去，滚回床上睡觉。”


End file.
